To Lose it All
by Failure Turtle
Summary: He lost his love and career. When he regains the latter, can he get back what's missing? MattxOC one shot


**A/N: Chantel, hopefully this will help you be able to stand this song again. I apologize for the AIM rape making this song intolerable, but it wasn't my fault…**

**Song – "In the End" by Linkin Park, but I'm pretty sure everyone knew that already.**

_**Matt's POV**_

Matt Hardy. Daredevil extraordinaire. United States Champion. One hell of a wrestler.

Unluckiest man in the world?

No, I wouldn't say that. But man, I've felt like it sometimes. I've lost the woman I loved more than anything. And because of that, I lost my job.

I lost the one thing I gave my all to. Sucks, doesn't it?

You're telling me…

_It starts with one  
__One thing  
__I don't know why  
__It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
__Keep that in mind  
__I designed this rhyme  
__To explain in due time_

Whoever said that time heals all wounds was a fucking idiot. It's been how long? And I'm still not over either thing. I think of Lita all the time. I'm not in love with her still or anything. It's just that I can't even think of another woman without thinking about her. Yeah, I know. It's pathetic. Just the way she hurt me…

I'm afraid that all women are going to be the same. I know they aren't, but everyone is afraid of something.

I'm not getting any younger. It's time to settle down and have little Hardys running around. I know, I'm such a dork.

_All I know  
__Time is a valuable  
__Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
__Watch it count down to the end of the day  
__The clock ticks life away__It's so unreal_

Maybe I fucked it up. Well, obviously I did. If I was the perfect man like every girl wanted, I would have never gotten hurt. I would have never gotten fired.

But I got rehired, didn't I? Aren't I the current United States Champion? Clearly, I can turn things around.

And I think I found just the woman to help me with that.

Her name is Chantel. She's so much fun, and I really like her. I always thought she liked my brother, but that notion totally burned in flames when she set her friend Charlotte up with Jeff.

See? I picked a nice girl.

But the problem is that I've liked her for a while, and I have yet to do anything. I'm just a big baby. I'm afraid of getting hurt.

And I've heard that California girls can be harsh.

So now I just sit here all the time like a little emo kid and watch her carry on with her happy life. Great. Someone needs to give me a sharp kick in the ass so I get on with this. I know she's shy and would never make the first move, but I don't even know if she likes me at all, to tell the truth.

_Didn't look out below  
__Watch the time go right out the window  
__Trying to hold on  
__But didn't even know  
__I wasted it all  
__Just to watch you go  
__I kept everything inside  
__And even though I tried  
__It all fell apart  
__What it meant to me  
__Will eventually be  
__A memory of a time_

This is it. I'm standing outside of her house with flowers. Girls like those, right?

Okay, now I'm just being stupid. Of course girls like flowers. Why am I getting so nervous? I jump off ladders for a living. I risk my life daily, but I can't just look her in the eyes and tell her how I feel about her?

I'm such a fucking loser.

I just knocked on her door and I'm getting more and more nervous by the millisecond. Damn, this doesn't happen to me. I don't get nervous.

And the door just opened…

And here she is…

"Matt, what are you doing here?" she asked.

I have to open my mouth to talk, right?

"These are for you," I said like an idiot. Great, she thinks I'm crazy now.

"Matt, what is this about?"

"Chantel, I like you. Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?" Even better. Now I sound like a freshman asking a hot senior cheerleader to prom. Awesome.

"Matt, I'm sorry. I kind of have a boyfriend."

_I tried so hard  
__And got so far  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter  
__I had to fall  
__To lose it all  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter_

Hi, I'm Matt Hardy, king of the epic fail.

How did I not see that coming? I knew she was way out of my league.

Who do you turn to when shit like this happens?

I know who.

I'm going to talk to the one person I know who has come out on top with everything he's ever tried. In my eyes, he's never failed.

Now, where's my brother?

_One thing  
__I don't know why  
__It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
__Keep that in mind  
__I designed this rhyme to remind myself how  
__I tried so hard_

"Dude, she doesn't have a boyfriend."

Those words keep ringing in my ears.

"She likes you, man. You just kind of creeped her out with the way you went about it. A chick like her wants to be romanced, not attacked."

"How do you know that?" I asked my brother in shock. Really, how did he know that?

"Charlie told me."

Why is it that girls are always in constant communication with each other?

_In spite of the way you were mocking me  
__Acting like I was part of your property  
__Remembering all the times you fought with me  
__I'm surprised  
__It got so far_

How do I go about this for real now? Jeff wouldn't tell me. That asshole. He gives me these ideas and then doesn't help me carry on with them.

I started off with a basic makeover for a guy. I got a haircut, but not a real haircut, just a trim, and I bought new clothes. Nice. Charlotte said it should work, but something is missing.

Jeff said that I should sing her a song. I don't sing. He offered to play the guitar while I sing. Um…

Sorry, baby bro.

I might have tried that before, but things are different now. Things won't fall apart anymore, and I intend on winning the girl in the end for good this time.

_Things aren't the way they were before  
__You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
__Not that you knew me back then  
__But it all comes back to me  
__In the end  
__You kept everything inside  
__And even though I tried  
__It all fell apart  
__What it meant to me  
__Will eventually be  
__A memory of a time_

Tonight's a good night.

I checked the weather forecast for tonight. The skies are supposed to be starry and clear.

Perfect.

Charlotte told me that Chantel likes to sit and read magazines on her balcony at times like this.

Perfect.

_I tried so hard  
__And got so far  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter  
__I had to fall to lose it all  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter_

I kept the flower idea because I guess that's some romantic stuff right there. See, not all of my ideas are bad. I planned on going over there and quoting Shakespeare or something.

So now I'm here, and I see her reading her magazine. Damn, I feel like a stalker. But how do I get her attention? I can't do the classic throw-the-rock-at-the-window thing. I'd hit her, and that's not nice. I don't want to just yell up at her because that's creepy.

I tiptoed a bit closer, but then…

I snapped a twig.

And she heard it.

And now she's glaring at me from the balcony.

Smooth, Hardy. Smooth.

_I put my trust in you  
__Pushed as far as I can go  
__For all this  
__There's only one thing you should know_

"Matt, what on earth are you doing here?" she asked. She didn't sound mad…

"Because—"

"I'm sorry."

Huh?

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I lied to you about having a boyfriend. Look, I'm just scared because I like you…and if you're willing to give me another chance, I'd like to take it."

I'm glad it's kind of dark because I'm bright red right now.

Mission accomplished.

Jeff can't always be the lucky one.

_I tried so hard  
__And got so far  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter  
__I had to fall  
__To lose it all  
__But in the end  
__It doesn't even matter_


End file.
